Fuji Yuuta
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Basic Information ' ' Fuji Yuuta Curent Age: 24 Birthdate: February 18, 1989 Eye Color: grey Hair Color: light brown Relationship Status: involved with Kisarazu Ryou (boyfriend) Star Sign: Aquarius Lucky number: 9 Favorite color: silver-blue Favorite movie: The Crow Favorite music: industrial metal Profession: Bassist in the industrial metal band Derniére Mémoire Personality Yuuta is pretty much a normal guy, just one who happens to live and breathe metal music. Generally cheerful, he's long since gotten over the complex he had about being in his brother's shadow. Though he's not nearly as angry as he used to be, he can still pull out some rather dark lyrics on occasion. He still tends to react in an overly-serious manner to some forms of teasing, especially from his brother. But he lightens up a lot when he's around his happier boyfriend, Ryou. He's not a morning person, probably due to Mizuki-san's early morning spartan practices in school. He wears his heart on his sleeve and is willing to befriend just about anyone. When he gets in a creative mood, he tends to "hyperfocus" and can lose hours hammering out a tune or a few lines of lyrics. During high school, Yuuta discovered that he was completely uninterested in the opposite sex but said nothing to anyone. He dated several guys after graduating, but never had anything long-term. He has since come to terms with his sexuality, and while he isn't crazy about PDAs, he refuses to let other people dictate whether he's right or wrong for being with another man. History Yuuta continued tennis through middle school and into his high school years at St. Rudolph's high school affiliate: St. Christopher's. Though he began losing some of his drive when it became obvious his brother was drifting away from the sport, he stayed on the team and even captained it his senior years at both schools. But he had no intentions of going pro, and was able to leave the sport behind after graduating. Throughout his school years, Yuuta kept one passion a secret from almost everyone: heavy metal music. At first he was content to merely listen via headphones when no one was around, but eventually he felt within himself the desire to create as well. His mother gave him an electric bass guitar for his 16th bithday (because she's a Fuji too), a fateful gift that changed his life. He began learning to play in private, and by the time he graduated from high school he was already writing his own lyrics and music. He went to college, eventually getting a degree in Music. He took up a job at a local library after that, having helped around the university's library enough to know what was needed of him there. But that "day job" will only last until he starts making enough money from his music to focus on the band full-time. It was during high school that he first connected with Kisarazu Ryou. The two met and realized that had two people in common from their middle school tennis teams: Ryou's twin brother Atsushi at SeiRu, and Yuuta's childhood friend Saeki from Rokkaku. They became friends in the St. Chris dorms, and began the very first incarnation of Derniére Mémoire together with one of their sempai, Nakagauchi (affectionately known as "Masa"). But the two went their separate ways after graduating. The band added new members while he was in college, and they began practicing regularly and performing whenever they could. After three years, they acquired Yamato-san, a hard-working manager. Though some places give her flack over being a woman, she's done a great deal to help the band gain a larger audience. Just prior to the band's signing, their rhythm guitarist Yuki left over creative differences. Recalling that rhythm guitar was what Ryou had preferred in school, Yuuta asked Ryou to join the band. The two of them began dating the same day. Recently, the band had been making their own CDs, which sold out at live shows. They also made a video featuring Liliadent Krauzer, which went viral a few months after it was uploaded online. The band has signed with Dreamusic Inc to produce two CDs. Ten Years Later Currently he lives in an apartment by himself, but he spends as much time at Ryou's house as he does at his own place. The band is taking off, so he's reduced his hours at the library and put in his notice. He's just waiting now to start working with the band full-time. Category:Character Category:Seiru